The Best Christmas Gift
by Jadecherries
Summary: Sakura and Hinata are hosting activities for Christmas. They try getting Neji to jion but he's always grumpy about Christmas. All he wants is peace and quiet for the holidays but how can he do that with those 2 girls around. Sakura just wants to cheer him


A/N: Hey People! I decided to do this one as a Christmas special! So everyone who reads this, I'm going to put my other stories on Hiatus until maybe January. Sorry!

**The Best Christmas Gift**

**Chapter 1 Grumpy Old Neji**

"WHOOOOHOOO!!!" Sakura yelled. She was in the Hyuga Manor planning Christmas things with Hinata. She and Hinata high fived.

"This is going to be the best Christmas ever!!" Hinata squealed. This was one of the few times Hinata didn't stutter.

Suddenly, Neji walked in and glared at them.

"Hinata, what is this nonsense?" He asked. Hinata did a little pouty face, looking at Sakura for help.

"Why Neji! I'm so glad you asked!" Sakura said even though she didn't mean it. "You see, Hinata and I, we are planning some awesome Christmas activities for the whole town! Isn't it wonderful? Why don't you come and join us for some Christmas fun? You know you want to." Sakura glanced at Hinata who had her hand clamped over her mouth trying not to giggle.

Neji glared t them even more. But this time was not the mad glare. This time, was flaming death stare.

"Well, we are not having any of these shenanigans in the manor." He answered sternly. "I want all these plannings stopped now!" Then, he walked out of the room.

Hinata curled up her legs and looked as if she was going to cry. Sakura, noticing this decided to comfort her.

"Wow, looks like we just found of The Grinch Who Broke Christmas." She joked. Hinata still didn't look better.

"Hinata-chan, why don't we ask your dad?" Sakura asked. "Maybe he will agree." Hinata looked up all of sudden with hope on her face. Sakura grinned and shouted,

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"She took Hinata's arm and dragged her to her father's room

**Meanwhile…**

Neji was thinking about what had just happened while walking down back to his bedroom. The thought shivered through him. He HATED Christmas. Just even the thought of the conversation reminded him of his childhood. That Christmas that destroyed his joy for holidays.

_Flashback to that day_

"_Mother! Father!" 8 year old Neji yelled. "I have a surprise for you!" Neji had been planning this for the whole month. He just couldn't wait. It was Christmas morning; he had been waiting a long time to give his presents to his parents. _

_Hazashi Hyuga walked in with his wife. Both of them looked very happy. Neji, who was grinning the most, (I know, that's so not like him.) suddenly shouted,_

"_Surprise!" He handed them both their gifts. Neji's mother, Hiraku, (Made it up) looked up in surprise. Neji's father then had already ripped open his gift. _

"_A new robe!" He cried, lifting it up for all to see. "How kind of you Neji!" He had been wishing for a new robe for some time since his old one ripped. Neji, who was there whenever he said that, overheard. Neji grinned. He knew his father would love it. He then turned to Hiraku._

_Hiraku was slowing peeling the wrapping paper, not wanting to destroy it. She wanted to savor this moment. When she finally got through, only the box that held the gift was left. Everyone was eager to see her face. Well, Neji was. Hizashi just wanted to see the gift. _

_Hiraku slowly opened the box and gasped at what it was. It was a beautiful, elegant, 3 layer, diamond necklace! _

_Neji grinned. His mother was surely happy with her gift. He spent weeks and weeks earning the money. Now, it had paid off. But then, he suddenly remembered something. _

"_Mother! Father! I forgot!" He started. "I also paid for a sleigh ride today at 9:00!" He pointed at the clock. It was 8:30 right now so they still had another 30 minutes. _

"_Oh I forgot something too, Neji dear." Hiraku stated. She reached for a single wrapped present under the Christmas tree. She handed it to him. On the tag, he read: To Our dearest son, Neji. From Father and Mother. _

_Neji stared at it. He was surely surprised. He felt the gift first. It was a thin long box covered with red wrapping paper. After a while, he tore off the wrapping paper and opened the box. What was inside was more valuable then the necklace he got his mother._

_Inside, was a pair of matching samurai swords! But they weren't just plain Samurai swords. On each handle, was decorated with jewels. The bottom of the handle, were tiny pieces of diamond and sapphire, going in a pattern on the bottom. But, in the middle, lies a large red ruby but out in a shape of a diamond. It was his treasure forever. Neji got all exited._

"_Thank You Mother and Father!" He cried embracing them in a hug. _

_Half an hour later…_

_Neji, Hizashi, and Hiraku were on the sleigh, waiting for it to start. But before I tell you that part, I need to tell you this story. _

_Hiraku had an evil sister who hated her. Her sister was Harikaku. Hirakaku envied Hiraku. Hiraku was always getting the attention in their family. So when she heard they were going on a sleigh ride. She wanted to kill Hiraku on there. There she set a plan. _

_Anyways, back to the real story. Once they set the horse to pull the sled, they were off down the hill. What Harikaku had did was, she trained those horses to go to a different destination. _

_As they sled down the hill, the horses turned to the left, were a big barn was. Hizashi, who noticed this cried, _

"_Everyone! Jump! Where going to crash!" He held Neji's hand and reached for Hiraku, but it was too late, she pushed them off the sleigh as she crashed, horses and all, into the barn. The whole barn fell down on top of her. _

_Neji and Hizashi were worried. What happened? Why did the horses turn? Why did she push them off? Why didn't she jump? The cleared the dust and pushed through the wood. On the bottom, they found… Hiraku laying dead on the floor._

"_Mother!" Neji cried. (I mean like REALLY cried.) He kneeled on the floor looking at her. _

"_Wife!" Hizashi cried, also kneeling on the floor. Tears streaked out of both of them. Hizashi gently put his finger on her skin. Dead, she was dead. _

_End of flashback_

Neji shook the memory out of his head for a few minutes. Because of him and his planning, his mother died. Then few years later, Hizashi was willing to give up his life to go to heaven with her. Now, he was alone with his cousin and uncle. He was… ALONE. He didn't want anyone else to die. No one. He was going to stop this even if it cost killing someone. He WOULD stop this. He tightened his grip on his last Christmas gift from his mother, the samurai swords.

A/N" Yeah, I know, it sorta stinks right now. I'll try to make it better.


End file.
